The Second Journey Of The Fool
by Etherious.Zern
Summary: After completing his journey in his world Minato is now sent to the Ninja World to have a second chance in life.
1. Prologue

" **How long has it been since I became the Great Seal?"**

He saw them die of old age, he saw them live their life to the fullest with no regrets, no apathy, and trying to help him in their own way to lessen his burden by making the people around them be more satisfied, trying to help people, Make people change, fighting anomalies, shadows, Deities and other beings that threaten to destroy the world in which he gave his life, his very soul to protect. They all did this so that humanity would not yearn for death in that which nearly ended their world, in that which nearly brought out the fall, the world in which their beloved friend sacrificed his life to protect.

Mostly all of them died of old age he saw it he mourned for their was the first to have passed away. The shadow operatives formerly known as SEES were with Koromaru in his finals days the dog became extremely weak due to his age but he had a much longer life than ordinary dogs Mitsuru hypothesized that it may be due to him having a persona. The dog lived for another 20 years after the events of The Fall. Koromaru was at Death's door after so long he had served his owner faithfully, and then SEES after the events of his owners passing. The dog was extremely loyal to them and he considered them to be his family and to SEES the feeling was mutual. At the dog's final day all of SEES was by his SIDE at a special hospital of the Kirijo Group although weak due to age Koromaru still barked in which he requested through aigis that he would want to see The graves of his owner at the shrine first, then shinjiro's and minato's in which they complied. The dog said just before his death through aigis's translation:

"I couldn't have been happier in my life because all of you were there with me, Thank you for everything; I hope I can see you all again in the next life but now my owner awaits me farewell."

Junpei was the second to die while not marrying because of his tragic love with Chidori in which transcended above all, his final words were:

"Now I can finally see you Chidori we can now be together forever but before that Hey Minato how's my bro doing? Hope you don't mind me kicking the bucket; I had a fun life here while it lasted and I couldn't have asked for more. "

The next one was Akihiko in his last days all he said was:

"Hey Shinji did I do well? I can finally see you and miki on the other side to be honest I feel excited about it. When I get there wanna have a sparring match with me? Heh I can't wait to see you fall to the ground with my punches you were always so smug and how dare you leave me first anyway I can't wait to see you buddy. Hey Minato though I'd forget you huh? If you can hear me please watch the world if were gone I know it might be cruel to me to ask this of you but still thanks for everything man. "

A year later Yukari soon followed, her last days were spent back at her bed while hugging the Jack frost doll Minato gave him the last Christmas he was alive, all she said was:

"Well even though I'm dying I know I still can't see you huh? Life is so unfair; I know you wanted us to live our life to the fullest and that I did but I know you were disappointed because I didn't marry anyone. For me you are the only one I love in life and even in death you're my only man I just hope that one day you will be released from your duties as the seal and live life like we did remember I'll always and forever love you Minato, goodbye."

Fuuka was holding on the handmade bento box Minato made for her in her last day:

"Minato if you can hear me thank you for supporting me in everything you're the best man a woman can hope for, you're kind, handsome, and most of all selfless; you knew me, Yukari, Mitsuru and the others at our school were in love with you but we confronted you and told you to choose one of us but you still figured out a way to love as all the same to others it would seem you were greedy but we understood you had only had one way to not hurt all of us and that would be to love us all, you were not the kind of man to let others get hurt if you can help it, maybe that's why all this years I didn't marry anyone and chose to hope that someday you might come back to us, If you can hear me right now I just want you know that I love you in this life, and the next, and the one after that, and Forever haha what am I saying even though in my last breaths you're still in my heart I guess that's what it means to be in love afterall thank you for showing me that Minato."

Mitsuru had held on the key to the wrecked car of Minato's parents it was his memento that he passed to her to show his love:

"I thought that when I was young that love was just a feeling that I didn't deserve I was a heiress to a big company of my family but then you swept me away just like in what I read in fairytales when I was young, you were and still are my prince charming, my knight in shining armor, you shielded me from a fiancé and that I didn't want showed me the world in which I shunned and shouldered the responsibility that should have in all right mine you're my everything Minato I just hope that one day you would be released of those responsibilities and be with us again, be with me."

Kenn was the last to have passed away his:

"I guess this is a good way to die as any huh? I'm gonna see you guys again real soon hope you saved up a seat for me as I'm the last one to go, well I guess technically Aigis is still here but she's like an immortal so she'll be feeling lonely without us but then again she has labrys by her side and she's gonna be watching Earth now that we're gone and I kinda feel that Minato will guide her now that we're not here but well this is goodbye."

He felt overwhelmed over the years by their passing his friends, His family. Bonds were such fickle things, yet they're beautiful.

If he had a body he would have weaped for them, talked to them, or atleast see them in just their final moments but that would break the seal if he left afterall. He alone can shoulder this responsibility for humanities sake.

Years, Decades, Millenniums passed as he watched the earth he saw wars, plagues and even invasions come on earth but humanity still won in the end, as he saw it different within each other but humanity really had infinite potential.

The end of the world came but it was not those wars, invasions, nuclear explosions, that ended it But Time. Time delivered the end as it kept reminding me when I still walked the plane of mortals that "Time delivers us all to the same end" it did so as well to all. Time ended earth I guess it was a fitting end I guess humanity had content smiles on their faces in the end and after millenniums passed Erebus was no more but still humanity had perished.

Now he felt empty what was his purpose in these Seal now? Now that everything has ended he didn't know what purpose he now had in his life.

Suddenly Elizabeth came to the void, to the Great Seal in which Minato and Nyx Resided in then she chanted a spell of sorts and released Minato from the Seal.

"Ah My dear Guest how I've missed you." Then she proceeded to kiss Minato square on the lips a kiss that went too sensual if his lack of breathing can indicate something.

"That was unexpected." Was all that he managed to say.

"Sorry I got carried away, I waited a long time to feel your warmth again Minato that I just couldn't help myself, but back to the topic at hand do you want to be alive again?"

He nodded but then pointed on the now empty planet that was once known as Earth. "Yes, But what is the use of it now when I have nothing to protect anymore?"

"Minato would you believe if I said that there was more than one Universe?" She said

"Yes." To be honest he sometimes saw clones of planets here in the void maybe that would explain it he thought

"They are called multiverses Minato and I have found one which is suitable for you to live in." Elizabeth added "You deserve a second chance Minato more than anyone Master Philemon also approves of you travelling to this world he thinks you can make a difference"

"Philemon? He's the blue butterfly right?"

"My how perceptive of you my dear guest." Suddenly a man in white tuxedo and a mask in which had a butterfly on right side appeared. "Can I ask how you arrived at this conclusion?"

"At the start of my journey at Iwatodai at the train a blue one of a kind butterfly passed by me and that at the end of my journey the same blue butterfly flew butterfly with the same patterns flew by me again as if it was saying I am proud of you." Then I smiled "I figured that above Igor there was also someone who has been guiding me and watching me"

"This is the first time I had guest which knew me before I revealed myself, I'm intrigued." Philemon said

"This second chance does it have a catch?" Minato asked with cautiously

Minato swore that he saw Philemon raised an eyebrow behind his mask, before he smirked

"No and yes" He finally said after silent's reigned for seconds. "First you remember the contract to the velvet room right? It will be renewed thus you will now have a new journey a second chapter to your life if you will. All I ask is that you assume responsibility for the choices that you make as per usual you can choose to live a normal life if you like."

Elizabeth then tucks the velvet key to Minato's pocket "Here, Be sure to visit me Minato." She said while giggling.

"I guess you've forgotten there was another entity here?" Nyx suddenly came behind the bluenette which resulted to Minato summoning his sword "Relax I won't hurt you Minato, I merely want to give you something before I go back slumbering once more." Then she smiled

Minato was left speechless she thought all these millenniums that Nyx was a malevolent entity a creature which appearance somehow looks like a moon or egg in his first glance but on the other hand here she is, A pale woman with jet black long hair and a rather revealing dress to complement her ASSETS.

"I bestow upon you my divinity Messiah." Nyx said "You who had endured everything to secure a future for humanity deserves my divinity you have proven that the potential of the people are limitless thus this gift is yours though although my divinity has myriads of abilities for you to possess you have to discover them on your own."

Suddenly a black aura engulfed Minato and he felt a sudden surge of power coming from his body.

"Nyx I think I can call upon the Dark hour." Was all he said.

"The divinity I gave has more than that my boy but I'll let you discover them on your own" Nyx said with an playful voice. "Well now my slumber awaits until another time I am called to deliver the End Goodbye Messiah..." After saying her piece Nyx was enshrouded by a malevolent aura then disappeared from the void.

"Well now that was interesting." Philemon said"

"I guess so." Was Minato's only reply

"My dear guest before we send you to another world, Your body will not endure invoking a persona until you are at least fifteen years old but you will retain all your persona's and possibly get new one's because after all are services are always here for you and another thing you will still keep the ability that Igor bestowed upon you in which you can summon and keep weapons of any kind into your soul use this if you have any trouble." Philemon told him. "And 1 more thing Minato this world has had a major shift in history and just maybe with you included it can be restored into its rightful state if you choose to something about it, well then that's about it I guess we shouldn't keep you waiting for anticipation right off to your second journey you go and tread carefully young Messiah.

Then Minato disappeared from the Void and will now go to this so called different earth in the multiverse.

"Master do you really think my Beloved Minato will do the right thing?" Elizabeth finally spoke

"Now now Elizabeth, why doubt him? When has he not did right thing?" Philemon said with a smirk "He is my greatest guest after all."

And Cut!

 **This is my first time writing a story so I hope you don't mind if I made some mistakes English is not my first language afterall. Suggestions will be good and please review so yeah Thanks!**


	2. A Hero Reincarnated

It was a rather peaceful and ordinary night for the villagers of Konoha that was until the Nine Tails decided to attack the village. The villagers saw this gigantic fox outside their village.

"It's the Nine tails!" A villager said

 **This is a story about a hero, a true story that will never be forgotten.**

The Nine tails was wrecking havoc in the village and is casting a tailed beast bomb towards the stone faces of the Hokages, their he saw a man with yellow spiky hair, equipped only with kunai's and a white and red robe of the hokage it was Minato Namikaze, the nine tails shot the tailed beast bomb towards him instead but he teleported the bomb in a different direction in a matter of seconds.

"With this much power , I've got to carefully choose where I redirect this". He thought, But then suddenly he felt an ominous presence behind him and quickly turned around and slashed the unknown assailant. The assailant laughed as his kunai went past through not hurting him at all. The assailant was shrouded with a black robe and orange mask with black lines.

...!?

The assailant tried to grab him in the face, but he blocked it with his arm and their they proceeded in a stare down.

"I am your opponent and you're done for." The assailant then proceeded to teleport Minato Namikaze somewhere. "Rrgh!" But he quickly warped away. "He got away... So fast..." The assailant said.

"Ugh"

"My attack passed right through him... What was that?" Minato Namikaze thought.

"Don't give up so quickly!" An old but sturdy voice of a man said.

"Sandaime!" A leaf Ninja said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of the leaf village along with a squad of Anbu was now walking towards the Nine Tails.

"We can't shy away. No matter how powerful the force we face! We have a village to protect!" The Sandaime said while adjusting his gauntlets. Then and There the Ninja's of the hidden leaf who were kneeling because exhaustion suddenly felt invigorated and felt a ray of hope at the appearance of the Sandaime, They stood strong.

"Let's go! Now's the time to gather our forces and drive this thing away from our village!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi then faced the Nine Tails. "We won't let him jeopardize our village any longer! Let's go." Ninja's of the hidden leaf then surrounded the Nine tails and then weaved a series of jutsu's ranging from fire style techniques, wind style and all the other techniques they know of.

The Nine Tails just shrugged all of it off and smirked at them.

"Huf... Huf..."

Holding out as expected... And yet... The Sandaime thought.

"The Hidden Leaf Village will not lose!"

The Nine tails proceeded to lay waste to the Hidden Leaf Village. The third hokage and others oppose him. Minato's will turns towards the village. Suddenly the masked man warped in front of him.

"...Who are you? Why are you attacking the Leaf?" Minato said

"What good would it do if I told you? You'll all be finished off in no time anyway..." The masked man replied.

"A ninja who has the power to control the Nine Tails, and can slip in and out of the Hidden Leaf Village... As far as I know there's only one person that can fit that description." Minato thought

"Don't tell me you're Madara Uchiha?

"Hmmm... What do you think?"

And then they battled.

The battle was won when Minato caught the masked man and used the contract seal.

"The Nine Tails is no longer yours!"

"You're worthy of your title, Fourth Hokage, inflicting injury upon me and separating me from the Nine Tails. But he will be mine for good one day I shall rule this world. There are plenty of ways to go about it"

After the masked man said his piece he vanished.

"Given his tone his not joking around." Minato thought

"We've driven him out of the village, Now keep at him, one after another!" The Sandaime said to encourage the ninjas.

"Charge!" Shouted the Ninjas.

A bombardment of ninja tools, jutsus, and weapons came upon the Nine Tails but that only proved to anger the beast once more thus it casted another Tailed beast bomb. Suddenly out of nowhere a gigantic frog landed on the Nine Tails and stopped whatever it was casting.

"Not so fast you moron!" The frog said then it proceeded to grab the head of the nine tails again and slammed it to the ground.

"Minato?!" The Sandaime said.

Minato suddenly jumped from the head of the frog to the Nine Tails and teleported the beast away from the village.

"...Minato... You Teleported the Nine tails with you!?"

An explosion occurred just far away but enough for the people to see the explosion occurred.

"Over there!"

* * *

Huff huff.

 **He never hesitated despite the approaching threat; he fought to the end to protect what was precious to him.**

Minato teleported the Nine tails near to where Kushina and his son was.

"Are you okay?" Kushina said

"Somehow I managed to get this far, But I don't have much chakra left."

The nine tails angered of what Minato did, came at him and his wife. "I'll stop him one way or another, There are thing I must protect... Precious Things... As long as I have that I swear I'll never give up...!"

"Wait! I can still Do it..." Suddenly chains came out of Kushina's back even though she just gave birth to her child.

Those very chains were now entangling the nine tails and it fell.

"Urgh, You little!" the nine tails struggle to say.

"I'll take the nine tails with me... To my death... So the interval until he... emerges again... is delayed. " She barely managed to say.

"It's all that I can manage right now... with my remaining chakra... to help... you two..."

Kushina panting while maintaining the chains holds her child to her arms as Minato was just in front of them listening to her.

"Thank you... for everything up to till now..." She smiled while accepting her fate.

"Kushina you're the one... Who made me the fourth hokage, who made me a man." She then proceeded to hug Kushina. "Both of them we're now crying. "And made me this child's father...! And yet I'm useless..."

"Minato... don't look so sad. I... I'm happy... I'm loved by you. Plus... Today is the child's birthday so.. Most of all if I were to imagine me alive and our future together as a family of three... then... I can't see us as anything but happy... But... if I were allowed... just one regret I wish I could have seen our child grow up..."

"Kushina... There's no need for you to die to kill the Nine Tails, Preserve what little of your chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It'll be part of an Eight signed sealing and then I'll take the Nine tails with me. With the sealing jutsu that I can do, not being a Jinchuriki... Reaper Death Seal!"

"But that jutsu... results in the caster's death..." Kushina hurriedly said.

"One more thing, I'm only going to seal half of the nine tails. Partly because it's physically impossible to seal away so much power... but also because it's not strategically wise. If the nine tails is lost along with you, there will be no jinchuriki until he re-emerges, upsetting the balance. With the Reaper death seal we can seal away at least half of the nine tails forever and the other half... I'm going to seal inside Naruto Using the Eight signed sealing. "

"Kushina I know what you're going to say But I remember what Master Jiraiya about the world upheaval and the calamities that will accompany that... There two thing that I've become convinced today. That masked man who attacked... he will bring catastrophe to this world, and this child he will open up the future as a jinchuriki. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it!"

"But Minato..." As Kushina was finishing what she was saying suddenly Minato turned around and walked towards the Nine tails.

"Let's believe in him." Minato said then weaved the jutsu for the Reaper death seal "After all he's our son.

"It's because he's our son, That I don't... want him to bear such... a heavy burden, I want you stay with Naruto and watch his development... Why?! , why does Naruto have to be sacrificed ... For the Tailed Beast balance, for the country, for the village?! , and why do you have to sacrifice yourself... for my sake?! Why?! "Sobs"

"To forsake one's country and village... is the same as forsaking one's child. You whose birth is no more know that all too well, how harsh life is for those without a land called home beside which, our family, are ninja! Finally even if I were to live, I'd lose out to you. Even though you won't have much time with him... There are things that only you can tell Naruto—things that I can't, that is a mother's role. So I'm not doing this just for you... I'm doing it for Naruto. I will die for my son. It is my duty as his father."

Then Minato turned around "Reaper Death Seal!" "My body is going numb... I can't believe how heavy his chakra is..."

"You! Fourth Hokage!" The nine tails is now very pissed but can't do anything due to the chains.

Huff... Huff...

"All right... Now for the Eight Signed Sealing, To seal the rest of the nine tails inside... Naruto...

"His planning on sealing me again?! What?! Not inside that baby!" The nine tails said.

"Ugh! Hack...! Cough...!

"Kushina!"

The chains were now broken due to Kushina being at a severely weakened state. "Here's my chance" Suddenly the Nine tails tried to stabbed the baby but both Kushina and Minato shielded the baby with their bodies and the claw just almost reached Naruto.

"YOU!"

"Cough... cough..."

"I said I was his father, Dying for him is my right... "

"I'm his mother... It's my right too..."

Huf... huf...

"Fine... This is the First time... I've lost an argument against you... It proves... how serious you are..."  
"Thanks Kushina."

"Time to put mine and Kushina's chakra into the seal." Minato thought.

"Okay that should do it. Kushina... I'm launching the Eight Signed Sealing now..."

"Naruto, don't be a picky eater, Eat a lot, and grow big and strong. Make sure bathe everyday and stay warm, Don't stay up to late... Get plenty of sleep, Plus... make friends... You don't need tons... okay? Just a few you can really trust... And your mom was bad... but study hard... and learn your ninjutsu. Just everyone is good at some things and not so good at others. So even if things... don't go so well... don't get depressed, okay? At the academy, respect... your teachers and those senior to you, Oh and regarding the Three Prohibitions... be extra careful about loaning and borrowing money... and don't start drinking until your 21... and the most problematic... Girls... so I don't really know much about this... But at some point you'll notice girls... and that's normal... Just be careful... Don't fall for the first girl that comes your way... Find someone... like me. Plus... speaking of the Three Prohibitions... Be wary of... Master Jiraiya. Ya know... Huf... Huf..." Kushina now with a weeping voice due to crying says "Naruto... there'll be plenty of hard... and painful... times ahead... Take care of yourself... Make sure to have dreams and the confidence... to make those dreams... come true...! So much...! There's still so... so... much that i want say...! I love you Naruto. I'm sorry Minato I talked too much"

"No... It's all right. Naruto... my word to you as a father is ditto to what your loquacious mother said..."

"Eight signed sealing."

A bright light the engulfed the space around them, the third hokage and his men then rushed only to see them with holes in their body.  
"Lord Minato, Lady Kushina!"

"Lord third..."

"Please take care... His name is... Naruto. "

"Minato and I..."

"Kushina I promise." The Sandaime said

* * *

Somewhere in the moon Hamura Ōtsutsuki was observing the wreckage that the nine tails brought.

"Ah Hagoromo look at how your tailed beast now wreck the world we fought so hard to protect." A pale old man said. "Well then brother there are still some good people lying around in your world for them I shall bestow upon a gift. Toneri give me my newborn son."

"My son you will be given the name of Minato in honor of that hero that I just saw in that world I know you may not understand me right now but I'm sending you to them to help the so called child of the prophecy. Weaponizing chakra, enslaving and killing people and many more crimes are being commited. But I know that you my son will prevent that."

"Hamura then placed his son on a basket and wrote chakra infused lettering on a paper saying **"This child will help you in the coming catastrophes to come if you choose to take him it is of your own volition, his name is Minato."**

"Sir what about his eyes? They will surely notice that he is of the Ōtsutsuki if they saw it." Toneri asked

"Do not fret about that Toneri I sealed away its powers he will look no different from them" He then placed his hand on the Childs face, my son whatever struggles you will have in the future I apologize." He then teleported his son just outside of the gates of the Leaf Village.

* * *

The hokage and his men were now walking back carrying the corpses of both the Yondaime and his wife along with his kid that's when Hiruzen stumbled upon another child. "Hold Naruto for a minute please." Hiruzen said.

Lifting up the basket he was shocked that it was yet another child "He then read the note that emitted a powerful chakra. "Really now I have to take care of two children? I'm too old for this but I can't just leave a child lying around. Fine I'll take him too and his name reminds me of lord fourth, I guess I can take care of these children." The Sandaime thought.

Hamura watching these events unfold in the moon smiled "You have no idea how right your decision is Hiruzen." He thought.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Please review and tell me what should i improve in my writing because I'm still new to this. Thanks a lot for the suggestions guys, It really helps me improve the story.**


End file.
